tophackersfandomcom-20200214-history
ToonTown Next Top Hackers
Master Clyde - First most notorious hacker to ever step foot on ToonTown Next. Recently he had temporarily quit ToonTown. He created the Make A Cog hack, ToonGuard Breakthrough hack, Secret District hack, Server Reset hack, and much more exploits. He is the leader of Team Chaos. He then left ToonTown Next with the message "See you on Rewritten!". He had been forgotten after his disappearance. Some called him the god hacker. Some believe he is Trap Cat. He is a green horse tall head large muzzle medium torso, small legs, regular blank purple t-shirt, regular blank yellow shorts, and black gloves. He also created the ChaosLand exploit open to everyone on ToonTown Next every Christmas. Team Chaos is truly forgotten Hacking Team. Hopefully soon more members will join so it will be notorious and overly famous. We'll just have to wait and see. King Skip - Second most notorious hacker. He suggested hack buttons. He also left ToonTown but with no message. He had also been forgotten. Some call him the grandmaster hacker. Aqua cat small head small mouth tall torso small legs green vacation shirt green vacation shorts red gloves. Doctor Zoinks - 2nd leader of Team Chaos. He made no exploits. Some call him the dull hacker due to his cog like self. Orange dog small head small snout medium torso medium legs blue shirt blue shorts blue gloves. . Prof. Tex - The least favorited hacker due to the fact that he is always inactive. He could be notorious if he tried. He only created one hack exploit. It was the Dye Clothes hack. Purple Duck small head small beak tall torsohad medium legs purple gloves. Con - 3rd leader of Team Chaos much more dangerous than Master Clyde. He is a male hacker. Recently green monkey tall top head small bottom head tall torso tall legs black shirt black shorts green gloves fedora monocle green shoes 27 laffer lvl 4 throwT and squirt and speed chat color is green. He is usually seen in Acorn Acres Vibrant Valley. But be warned, he has his own injector. If you ask him if he hacks, he will deny because he is super manipulative. He was a former member of the Leaf Clan and the very first monkey to join. He was the one to many exploits and was the first to use the breakthrough ToonGuard exploit. He always randomly screams out "END IS NEAR!!!" and "BEWARE TEAM CHAOS!!!". He had been sorta forgotten due to his recent arrestment. Recently he had been released but still hacks. Master CJ - male aqua cat with red gloves. Very very VERY dangerous hacker. He had recently turned into a white cat and is 100% a REAL hacker. He had created the Chaos Chat hack, Team Chaos Hack Buttons, many more exploits UPDATE --- Master Clyde is back on ToonTown Next and ToonTown Rewritten! His quit time has expired. Rare - male green pig hacker leader of Team RARE. He created the steal doodle exploit etc. Very dangerous beware him. He also has royal blue gloves. He had created the colored nametag hack before he left ToonTown for good. UPDATE Con now wears a purple shirt and purple jean shorts with blue gloves.